1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a frame rate adjuster, more particularly, to a frame rate adjuster which adjusts the frame rate of a display device according to the brightness of a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a display device displays frames, the frames are displayed according to the frame rate RF. For instances, when the frame rate RF is 60 Hertz (Hz), the display device displays 60 frames in 1 second.
According to the prior art, the frame rate of the display device is a constant value. The relation between the frame rate of the display device and the power consumption is that the higher the frame rate RF, the higher the power consumption of the display device, and vice versa. However, if the display device employs a lower frame rate RF, display flickering occurs and is easily detected by human eyes when the brightness of the displayed frames is low.
Therefore, when the conventional display device employs a higher frame rate, the power consumption of the display device is increased; when the conventional display device employs a lower frame rate, the display device is prone to display flickering. Consequently, the power consumption of the display device cannot be reduced along with preventing the display flickering issue at the same time, causing great inconvenience.